


We Have Time Right?

by Nurse_Mari



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurse_Mari/pseuds/Nurse_Mari
Summary: To work or not work, that is the question. Elliot really just wants to sleep in and begins to plot.





	We Have Time Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Elliot might be a little OOC, but when your horny who isn't?

Elliot despised weekdays— having to wake up and join the other mindless zombies in corporate America. He hated it so much he was almost tempted to just quit and hack into some rich execs account and he could live off that for a while. Lately though he had the pleasure of waking up with strong arms wrapped against his waist and light puffs of breath lightly tickling his neck which gave him a new set of reasons to hate weekdays. Leaving the warmth of his bed in the safety of his apartment just to be apart of the mindless monotony seemed less worth it every day.

 

If Elliot was good and played his cards right, he could distract Tyrell to where he was so wrapped up in to what they were doing that it made them both late for work. That would be enough to get Elliot through the day without wanting to numb himself. So, Elliot decided to set his plan in motion and slowly nudged his ass against Tyrell’s morning wood until he felt Tyrell start to stir. He kept his breathing slow and calm, careful to relax his body. He wanted this to appear accidental and maintain as much deniability as possible. He was starting to have doubts about his plan when He heard Tyrell let out a deep groan, no doubt annoyed with his aching hard on and Elliott’s not so innocent wake up call.

  
“Fucking hell,” Tyrell moaned as he rutted up against Elliot as he was becoming more conscious.

  
Elliot smirked and tried to keep his body as still as possible, not wanting to alert Tyrell that he was awake just yet. He was soon rewarded with Tyrell whispering in his ear and palming his cock to attention.

 

  
“Elliot, Älskling…I need you” husked while rubbing over his tip which pulled out a moan from Elliot.

 

  
“Do you see what you do to me raring?” He said while rubbing his cock against the globes of his ass.

 

  
Elliot wiggled his hips and let out a whine. Tyrell gave him a hard slap on his ass and flipped him over so that he was on his stomach.  
“Don’t think for a second I don’t know what you’re trying to do Elliot. You’re going to get it now.” Rewarding Elliot with a few more smacks to his ass turning them a nice shade of scarlet. Not caring that Tyrell was onto him he just wanted a quick fuck. Fuck, his plan was going swimmingly. He loved it when Tyrell tapped into his dominant side it never failed to get him rock hard and leaking.

  
Elliot was lost in thought when he heard the distinct sound of a cap popping open and wrapper crinkling alerting Elliot that Tyrell was putting on a condom.  
Tyrell wasted no time in slicking his fingers with lube and working to stretch Elliot open, admiring how Elliot’s hole opened up for him twitching silently begging for more. He couldn’t resist he stretched Elliot with two fingers and bent down to use tongue to lick and suck lightly the area around his rim.  
Elliot let out a moan and was caught between wanting to move his back seeking more of Tyrell’s wicked tongue and moving them forward trying to get some friction on his cock that was caught between his body and the sheets. Tyrell seemingly aware of his predicament didn’t offer any assistance but continued his ministrations of opening Elliot up. Tyrell inserted a third finger and began to fingering him in earnest.

 

  
“Come on, I’m ready…” Elliot unable to be patient any longer. Tyrell acquiesced and lined himself up and began to push into Elliot.  
Tyrell slid into Elliot slowly reveling in the heat and how even with generous preparation he was still tight. Tyrell did his best to hold as still as possible not wanting to hurt Elliot, wanting this to be a pleasurable experience for both of them as he waited for Elliot to adjust to the stretch. Elliot gave a few tentative pushes back to signal that he was ready and enjoying the way he was being filled.

 

“Mmh…fuck, Tyrell move please,” continuing his ministrations of pushing himself further onto Tyrell’s cock.

Tyrell groaned as much as he enjoyed watching Elliot take his pleasure by fucking himself on his cock Tyrell could not fight the urge of wanting to pound Elliot into the mattress, he slid out slowly and snapped his hips forward aiming for Elliot’s prostate.

  
‘Anything for my little slut’ as he continued to fuck into Elliot, entranced how his cock disappeared into him.

  
Elliot let out strangled cry, and gripped tighter onto the sheets trying to find something to ground him.  
Tyrell looked down at Elliot marveling at how good Elliot’s body looked covered in a light sheen of sweat pressed up against his and the way his ass jiggled slightly as he pushed back onto his cock. Tyrell pressed down on Elliot’s back pressing him deeper into the mattress.  
the force of his thrust rocking the headboard into the wall, if Elliot's neighbors weren't alerted to what they were doing from Elliot's moans they certainly were now. **Fuck** , it would make it harder to look Mrs. Morris in the eye for a while, but right now he couldn't care less.

  
The sounds of their skin slapping against each other, the way the air seemed to be thick and heavy with the scent sex and lust combined with Tyrell moaning was becoming too much too fast, Elliot could feel his body reacting, his breath quickening and coming out in gasps as he felt his cock twitching, and he felt a shiver run through his body. His stomach clenched hard and his grip onto the sheets tightened as his eyes rolled back and then, suddenly he was cumming in long hard burst on the sheets. His mind went blank as he was clenching down on Tyrell’s length. Elliot felt like he had been transported to a different realm, he felt like he was swimming in endorphins the high feeling overwhelming and pleasant compared to when he was high off morphine. Logically some part of him knew that this was a chemical reaction a result of an age long process of evolution, but fuck the high was good and Tyrell wasn’t half bad either.

 

  
Elliot collapsed into the mattress, his knees weak and shaky from the force of his orgasm. He registered Tyrell’s body onto of his chasing his orgasm, Elliot could tell he was close as his thrust had become erratic and soon he is grunting, his hips stilling inside of Elliot and cumming.  
He gave a kiss to the nape of Elliot’s neck, “So good for me, raring” as he carefully pulled out tied the condom off and tossed it into the wastebasket. He flopped back on to the bed on his back and Elliot turned his neck at an angle and gave what he hoped was a smirk, but he was sure his body was betraying him in this fucked out state. Tyrell’s eyes were glossy, and he looked almost serene.

 

  
Elliot closed his eyes enjoying the comfortable silence and when his alarm went off breaking the peaceful trance he and Tyrell had been in. Elliot groaned, certainly not in the mood even less so than he was when he woke up. Tyrell chuckled lightly. “We can’t just fuck the day away, Elliot. Even though that is a very tempting idea.” Elliot knew he was right, he pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom.

 

“You know, showering together will save us some time.” He smirked as he turned on the tap to warm up the shower when he heard Tyrell get up to follow behind him. Maybe they had some time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this before my other fic, but ended up getting that one done first. Not Beta'd. All mistakes are my own.  
> @chicg33k on tumblr


End file.
